moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps
The '''Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps '''is the elite special operations division of the Aurelian Royal Rangers. They are known by their nickname and official title, Duchess' Rangers, though are often also referred to as the Royal Rangers, or the Ranger Corps. Originally, the Duchess' Rangers were known by a different name, coming from the Sevenoxana Lexicon, The Orochi, who formed the elite vanguard of the Anasorein armies. History Formed in a pivotal time of need, to expand and colonize what would be the Anasorein Empire, these men and women served as elite soldiers within the armies of Lord Arzalos, the Emperor of Amastril. Christened as the group known only as Orochi, they formed the vanguard of the Anasorein armies, known only as the Violet Legions to the populace of Amastril, and to the Trolls within what would become Quel'Anaris. The Orochi, after the event referred to as the Fall of Amastril, continued to serve the current Lord of Amastril, aiding in the rebellion to retake Quel'Anaris from the House Lightsworn armies and loyalists. With the Orochi, House Arcanashield, now rebranded and reborn as House Embershield, was able to retake what was theirs, and form the new basis for an Empire, which would form six millennia after the Rebellion. Following this, the Orochi became the base for a new corps of soldiers, the Kensei and Nobushi. The Kensei, following the steps of the Orochi, would become the standing army of Quel'Anaris and House Embershield, whilst the Nobushi would move to become more of a standardized militia for the settlements of the Anasorein, which would later become the Duchess' Watch. While the Orochi remained the elite of the Kensei, they went on to become masters of several different weapons, including the bow, magic, and sword, mimicking the High Elven Farstriders of Quel'Thalas. Recent Events Legion of the Damned One of the most recent events involving the Royal Rangers was the invasion from the Legion of the Damned, led by Nysanaes Lunarspear, under the control of a Nathrezim known as Lord Belathizor. The Royal Rangers at this point in time were under the leadership of Eridan Silverwood, taking up command under the rank of Ranger-General. Eridan sorted out operations to be undertaken by agents of the Corps, namely, operations that would sabotage the Legions plans. Several key targets were removed from play by the Rangers, and structures built up by them in a small tract of corrupted land known as the Ebon Front. Over the course of a year, the Legion of the Damned slowly lost their power base, a score of their numbers, and were losing more and more as days passed. The final assault came down, with the full might of the Quel'Anarian Military, along with aid from a sect of Ebon Knights known as the Night Reapers, who later became part the Quel'Anarian Military, and thus, part of Aurelia once the Empire would go on to form. However, the final assault upon the Necropolis in the Ebon Front did not bring an end to the Legion, as Nysanaes escaped, after wounding Eridan and nearly killing her. While the Necropolis was destroyed, the Legion still had enough resources to continue operating within Quel'Anaris, and eventually move towards Altamont and Everwinter. Ranks & Structure Initiate Entry into the Royal Rangers of Quel'Anaris starts with the rank and title of 'Initiate', or 'Ranger Initiate'. An Initiate is granted little rights within the Royal Rangers, aside from shadowing the more experienced and senior members. They are granted at this place of time their badge of rank, a longbow or crossbow, and their handbook. Ranger Cadet The Cadet is the next step into becoming a full fledged ranger. Often, a cadet is assigned to follow a member of the Rangers who is of the rank of Ranger or higher seniority, much like an apprentice would a master. Here, they are outfitted with light armor, a shortsword, and arrows fit for killing, instead of the practice arrows assigned to Initiates. Duchess' Ranger Ranger-Sentinel Ranger-Lieutenant Ranger-Champion Ranger-Captain Ranger-Lord Ranger-Commandant Notable Past & Present Members Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Aurelian Military Category:Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps